Now Together
by FanWriter1013
Summary: Continued On from another story
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginning note:**__ This is a continued story off of another writers. If you wish to read follow this link:_

/s/4338676/1/bClean_b_bClean_b_bKiss_b

_thank you!_

...As they kissed each other fervently, Gwen was reminded of a phrase that had embedded itself in her heart, from the very moment it had been whispered between two lovers in an old time classic movie.

"This kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime…"

Deep within her heart, she felt a deep sense of contentment and satisfaction and…yes…happiness. Her heart leaps with exceptional joy and ecstasy… She knew it was the beginning of something special… This was their moment… And the future was theirs... They learned that they were sole mates not meant to be, but pure love was what kept them together.

"We should start doing the dishes," Gwen stated trying with every part of her mind not to forget there passionate kisses.

"Ya we should, but I really don't care how much uncle max wants us to do them, I want to cherish these moments," Ben stated.

"I want to too, but..." that was all Gwen was able to say before Ben started to kiss her again. Oh how she loved how there lips felt perfect while they were together. All the sudden they both felt a zap, like a million fireworks went off between them. Then they herd a click, then a little laughing. They broke the kiss, slowly started to look up and saw..

_**A/N:**__ OK so I am continuing off of a already written story, but i plan to make it my own. Great spot to stop right? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Grampa Max! And he had a camera!

"So Gwen, how was your cleaning spree," max asked?

"Uhmmm, I...I...I don't know how to respond," Gwen said back, but with a shiver in her voice.

"And Ben, how was your first kiss," max asked eagerly?

"It...it was nice, lovely," Ben confirmed. Then they herd a click, and out popped a photo.

"Gonna put that in our photo album," Ben asked. There was a sure cockiness in his voice.

"Photo album?" max asked.

"ya this one." Gwen picked the almost forgotten book off the floor.

"Darn, they found it," max thought to himself. "Well there is something you both need to know, but I... I can't tell you. OK listen," max began very calmly,"We are going to a family reunion tomorrow, I'll have your parents tell you the news, after you show them this," as he gave them the picture.

"But, Were in Texas," the cousins said in unison,"Our family lives in Ohio, How are our parents going to come to Texas?"

"Do you guys remember your old uncle Boris?" Max asked gingerly.

At this point in time the cousins minds were back on what their parents would say. Two cousins, in love with each other. There is something wrong here, their grandpa found them kissing and took a picture. He now expects these two to fess up to their parents, who don't do anything special.

"Are you two listening to me?" Grandpa asked the dazing cousins.

"Uhm, ya," Ben said. His mind still set upon the photo album and his lovely cousin.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Grandpa Max woke up around 5:30a and remembered the reunion. He also remembered that he hadn't showered the day before so he incredibly stinky. He got up out of the drivers seat ever so slowly, then started back for the bathroom. As he passed the bunks he noticed that Ben nor Gwen was there.

"Ben, Gwen," Max sleepily called as he slowly turned to see the couch,"Awww, how cute, the two cousins fell asleep in each others arms. Of coarse the very sleepy grandfather wasn't going to wake them, especially since they both were mad at him for catching them in the act. So he lazily went into the shower.

Ben hearing the shower start abruptly woke up, not remembering that his sleeping cousin was atop of him. He slowly was trying to remember was had happened the night before. "Photo album...Kissing...Chores..Grandpa catching us...reunion...parents... Oh shit the family reunion was today and he and Gwen had to fess up to their parents," it all came out of his mouth so fast his mind didn't register what he had just said. Gwen slowly started to whimper. It registered in Ben's mind as a bad dream. He slowly started to shimmy up, not remembering that Gwen's hands were around his neck and his around her waist.

"Love ya," Gwen very lovingly and softly said, as if trying to be romantic and keep it a secret at the same time.

"Grandpa knows about... well.. us," Ben said still not moving because he loved this moment. There bodies touching, with hers atop of his. She slowly started to roll over so her stomach was met with his."Love you too,"Ben said trying to break the second of silence."

At this point Grandpa was at the rear end of his shower. He always went from the top of his head to the tip of his feet when washing. He was humming some old song he knew. Then hoping that the kids were still asleep he started to sing...

"All my loving,

I will send to you,

all my loving,

darling I will be true,"

now there was no sung part here so he decided to play the air guitar. His solo now being over he sung the Verses over again,

"Ill pretend I am kissing,

those lips I am missing,

in hope that my dreams will come true,

and then while I'm away,

ill write home every day,

and ill send all my loving, to you..."

"Oh god," Ben started,"Grandpa is singing again," he said with a giggle.

"Oh but I love this song,"Gwen started to say, knowing that Ben would fall for her trick,"It reminds me of us."

"Oh really," Ben was questioning.

"Oh yes," Gwen started saying, teasing Ben,"wont you sing it for me?"

"anything for my darling," Ben said. Both he and she knew that he didn't know the words, so he decided to sing another song that he knew would really touch Gwen's heart.

"give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when i'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when i fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
best that i've had.  
im so glad that i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.i love you  
(i love you)  
you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
thats what ill do i love you  
(i love you)  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
(iloveyou)  
i love you  
(i love you)"

"Oh Ben, how sweet," Gwen said and kissed him on the cheek.

"well we better be getting ready for the reunion," Ben decided to blurt.

"Oh ya,"Gwen started to remember the past events.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

All of them were there at the reunion except Ben and Gwen's parents.

"Grandpa? Were are our parents," The cousins asked in unison.

"Why I don't know," max said. Unfortunately he did know. Secretly the parents were drafted into the plumber business. He hoped that they didn't have to go on a secret business trip, "Lets...Go." He hoped that the parents weren't killed, seeing as they were new recruits.

"Can we stay here for a little longer," Gwen asked thinking of the mall and not Ben.

"Sure...Be back in a couple of hours," Grandpa said, and went into the RV to catch up on some sleep.

"Oh, So now we have some time together," Ben said with a certain look in his eye that Gwen loved.

"Ya, but its like 10a and we didn't eat breakfast," Gwen said with a growl in her stomach.

"OK theres a McDonald's right there," Ben said pointing to his right.

At this point in time the parents were driving cross country to try to get to the reunion.

"Max?" Bens mom asked.

"Brenda?"

"Listen Max I'm sorry that we missed the reunion, I know it was on this day that we were to tell them the secret." and then the phone went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Well with their parents on their way to the family reunion, Ben and  
Gwen have eaten. They both want to know the secret so badly. Only Max  
and their parents knew and it is huge.

"Hey Ben?" Gwen asked gingerly.

"Ya Hun?" Ben replied.

"Well don't you wonder what this huge secret is? I mean apparently it  
has been kept a secret for some reason. I... I just don't know." Gwen admitted.

"Well of course I wonder what the secret is, but I want to know where  
our parents are." Ben replied.

"You have a point." Gwen replied.

"Ya." Ben said.

"So what should we do?' Gwen asked blushing.

"Well..." Ben said as he moved into an embrace. His hands slowly started to move down to her waist.

"Ben. We can't do that here." Gwen said. She started laughing.

"K, Well we cant go into the RV." Ben said.

"Well we could rent a motel room." Gwen shrugged.

"Ok..." Ben said. He started to get exited.

"Ben... Gwen... we have a problem." max said.

"Ya, what?" The cousins asked in unison.

"Your parents... Well they got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well. Here come into the RV." So they all walked into the RV. As they walked the cousins started to slow down just so they were treading Max by about a step. Ben got an idea, his hand was on her waist. So he slowly moved it down her figure. He at first slapped her rear. Then he cupped her rear as an I'm sorry trick.

"Ohhh Ben." Gwen whispered.

"I heard that." Max said. By this time they were all in the RV and sitting on the couch. "Ok kids, I think you are old enough to hear this..."


End file.
